Celestial World
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Piccolo and the rest of the Z gang get caught in another demention by accendent while training one day. Now they are stuck in this odd world with no way out, but one person to help...but will she, or will they be stuck there forever? CHAPTER 4 UP!!
1. The floating light

Celestial World  
  
Prologue  
  
It may be sensible, reasonable…but not forgivable. Living in the Celestial world is like living in a molten rock, it's nothing but pain. Escaping these grasps are hard, with the edge of the world being made up of walls of continuously burning walls of blackness, like fire…no light has ever made it through the walls at the end of the world, so why should anything else have? It seems there has been a few visitors here and there, dropping in unexpectedly…while there's the demons who wait for them. Let's be frank here shall we; don't touch the little floating light! If you want to get here, be sure you know what your doing…the ground is like putty, the sky is like acid rain, the black walls like lava…the trees like cactus's, the animals are clawing hungry beasts…I've been here all of my life…I can not get out, there is no way to get out when your in the Celestial world…no pity for you, no pity for me…mercy is a word that doesn't exist in this world…do not come here, I am trapped, you will be too…there's no way out of the Black Fiery Walls of the Celestial World…once your trapped, there's no way out…you have your own one way pass… to Hell.  
  
  
  
"The dream…savior…but who? Why am I here? What is this world…who am I? What am I? Who can tell me? This world…so dark…it hurts…the pain is too great…what brought me here…I do not remember…who were my parents? Why can't I remember my own real name? My own world? Is this my own world? No, it is not…I would not have been born in a world like this, no man nor god would allow it…yet these violent creatures that stalk the endless night and pray on me were born here…they are demons, disgusting creatures put on this world by Akuma… our king, our ruler…Satan as he's also known as…the Demon King is ready for any visitors…. Woe be to those who come here! If you are not ready, do not allow your body to be engulfed! This raging world is deadly! It will eat you alive…I just hope I can escape…"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The floating light  
  
The air filled with the yells and fury of another training basis. Punches and attacks sear through the air as the three trained diligently, and one watcher, a Sayjin too proud to train with those he thought not worthy, or at least said weren't worth of his time and effort. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo trained hour in and hour out. They all decided they needed to get out, and training was the best for you and your powers. It was a hot misty day, Gohan finally getting away from his studies decided to train with his father and best friend and mentor. The bright, golden, yellow and orange lined summer sun beat hard down on the warriors. Vegeta watched impatiently his arms crossed while his fingers drummed his upper arm. He had not wanted to come, but the woman made him, for quality time or something baka like that. Piccolo struck out with his green sweaty arm to hit a hard chest, and then be hit under the legs with a cheap trip kick. Piccolo flipped over and gained vision of his attacker, it was Goku. Goku, his once enemy, but now his friend and ally… funny how things worked out. Gohan, the son of Goku and Piccolo's first friend and student had improved since the first time he took him to train. Now he was training one on two with Goku and himself, and matching with ease. It was in his blood though. Goku had always been sought up as a complete blockhead; Piccolo himself had thought that, but soon got backhanded for it, Goku became one of the smartest fighters he had come to know. Piccolo was proud to fight next to such great men and warriors. Goku blocked as Gohan tried a fury of attacks on him. So Piccolo took his chance grabbing Goku around the waist, flipping over and head slamming him into the ground. Dust flew into the air sticking onto Piccolos sweat damp arms and body. He rose higher into the air getting ready for Goku who would come after him in a matter of seconds he suspected. As thought, yellow light blew through the dust and broke out as a figure raced up at Piccolo. Moving with great speed unseen Piccolo maneuvered out of the way and flew back to be attacked behind by Gohan who dropped kicked him making Piccolo plummet into a mouth full of rock. It wasn't much for the warrior, a few hits like that was nothing to the Namek, who's body and heart had been made hard and strong through time…it would take a lot more than that to penetrate him. The sun began to sink slightly behind the horizon that began to shine bright, pastel colors that was a poem to the eyes. Piccolo wiped away sweat and blood from his upper left eye ridge and watched a moment as Goku and Gohan exchanged hit and faults. A small annoyed 'humph' came from behind Piccolo. But no worry penetrated his mind; he knew that annoyance could only be one, Vegeta. Piccolo had been disgusted with the Sayjin for a long time, years perhaps. He hadn't trusted him at the least, but now in a way he considered the warrior an ally and companion, if maybe a friend. Still even after all they had gone through, and the changes Vegeta went through Piccolo did not fully trust the Sayjin Royal, who ended up to be more of a royal pain in the neck than anything. He might be different, but as Piccolo knew too well himself, evil desires and thoughts still lingered in his heart, soul and mind, something neither of them could ever get rid of completely. Piccolo turned his eyes to look at the man whose face was hard and a bit frustrated. Hard was his expression to explain, but Piccolo knew it all to well.  
  
"What's wrong Namek, they too much for you?" Vegeta taunted. Piccolo glared hard at Vegeta.  
  
"I'm training and not just standing around doing nothing." Piccolo said as if pointing a finger at Vegeta for some how being lazy. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I prefer to train alone, this is a waste of time." He repealed in a raspy voice. Obviously he didn't like what Piccolo had just said; Piccolo, however, could care less if he did or didn't like something. Piccolo kept a straight face and turned away from Vegeta. Goku and Gohan his aite's (Opponents) began to wear down and slow the pace as they came to a stop for a rest. The sun had almost been totally swallowed by the horizon. Gohan lean down over his knees taking deep breaths as he regained his right of breathing. Goku placed his hands on his back and leaned side to side then back to stretch out any kinks. Piccolo slipped on his turban and cape, his cape blew gingerly in the wind as he walked towards Goku and Gohan to stop a foot away. Vegeta walked arms crossed behind Piccolo.  
  
"Hoh, that was refreshing! Huh, guys? We should really do this more often." Goku said cheerfully, looking over at Vegeta.  
  
"Next time maybe you'll train with us too Vegeta." He said. Vegeta looked his way in a casual way, grunted then looked away. Goku gave a quick look of disappointment then cheered up again.  
  
"Oh No! We're late for Dinner! Mom's going to kill us!" Gohan exclaimed looking over at the newly noticed darkening sky. Goku got a small distressed look on his face.  
  
"I doubt she'll kill you." Piccolo said in a hidden sarcastically way. Goku looked his way.  
  
"I don't know about that Piccolo—" Goku suddenly stopped and looked up, his eyes got curious and he pointed with his eyes in a direction to the south.  
  
"What's that?" He said curiously. Piccolo and the rest of the bunch looked in the direction of Goku's stare to see a swaying like white light. It darted here and there, moving closer.  
  
"Maybe it's a fairy, Kakkorot." Vegeta said sarcastically. Goku, however, didn't seem to notice his sarcasm.  
  
"Really! You think so!" He exclaimed. Vegeta gave him a 'oh Kami' look.  
  
"No. There's no such thing as fairy's you imbecile baka." He said harshly. Goku blinked once and turned back to the light.  
  
"I've read about fairy's in story books dad, they don't glow white like that." Gohan spoke up. Piccolo started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's annoying me. It's not important, so lets go." Piccolo said, his arms crossed over his powerful chest, his cape ruffled in the evening breeze.  
  
"I'm with the Namek on this. You've wasted enough of my time already, so leave the damn floating light alone and lets go now!" Vegeta ordered. Gohan looked back at them, his eyes urging almost.  
  
"Are you sure we should leave? I mean its not everyday you see something like this…what if its dangerous?" Gohan said point fully. Piccolo stared at him.  
  
"Its not dangerous! We leave now! —KAKKOROT!" Vegeta yelled as Goku watched as the light floated in front of him. His eyes weren't so curious, but serious. He seemed to be thinking about what Gohan said. He reached out as the light stopped in front of him; it seemed to almost be beckoning him to touch it. Piccolo narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Be careful Goku. Gohan's right, it could be something we'll regret getting into later." Piccolo said as Goku's outstretched fingers linger an inch from the light. Goku nodded looking over at Piccolo.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness! It's a freaking light! It doesn't seem at all 'dangerous' to me. It could be some baka firefly for all we know!" Vegeta said his nerves wearing thin. The teenage Gohan looked to Vegeta. Just then a huge gush of wind ran through the air. Agonizing screams of pain erected from the on going rushing air, of which the fighters covered their face so not to get dust in their eyes. Piccolo growled and watched as the already darkness got even deeper black, as if a thick blanket of darkness had been lain in front of their faces.  
  
"WHATS HAPPENING?" His voice trailed out as a burning sensation came over the gang, and they fell deep into nothingness.  
  
  
  
~_*Hey! So whatcha think? Huh, Huh, Huh? Is it any good? I hope so. I haven't written in a while so I hope I didn't get rusty! Even though I'm not my sister (Nikki I LOVE PICCOLO) I hope you liked it anyway. I might not have as much talent, but I enjoy it! So review. And don't flame please…not pointing fingers…because it scares the Piccolos in my head! *_~ 


	2. A not so warm welcoming

~A.N.~ Hi! Second chapter! I hope you liked the first and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well for the rest of the book to be written in up coming days. To start off I do not own DBZ or anything like that. I am merely using the characters and my own plot for your entertainment…blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, so on and so on and so on, whatever. Well enjoy and don't forget to review! *_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Not so warm welcoming  
  
Slowly Piccolos eyes opened to bare darkness. Small moans sounded around him, and a small rustling. Slowly but surly his consciousness came back and he arose to his knees and hands, peering around; every sense straining to make out where he was. Just as he rose higher he felt a hand on his leg. His heart leaped to his throat, he spun around and grabbed the hand on his leg. On hearing a yelp he heard a voice through the darkness.  
  
"Piccolo! It's me, Gohan!" The figure announced. Piccolo took a secret deep breath of relief and released Gohan on the ground. Piccolo raised his hand to Gohan's head, touching his hand to his head to make sure he felt the familiar hair, which he did, and covered up by lifting Gohan off the ground to stand next to him.  
  
"How did you know it was me who grabbed you?" Piccolo asked. Gohan coughed slightly, not in embarrassment but in a joking way.  
  
"No one else I know wears a long cape and reacts that fast to grab someone like you do. Plus your nails were a dead give away." He joked slightly. Piccolo growled at his sarcasm.  
  
"This is no time to joke Gohan. Where are the others? Goku! Vegeta!" He yelled in to the abyss of blackness. He heard a small rustling to his left.  
  
"Right here." He heard the familiar voice of Goku. Then a grunt from the other side indicated Vegeta was present too. A small light eliminated through the darkness. Turning to see Vegeta light up his hand with a Ki, they all looked around to see their surroundings. The ground was as red like blood; it wasn't like anything any of them had ever seen before. It was solid but rippled like water with each of their steps as they walked under the light of Vegeta's ki blast light. They saw nothing else although.  
  
"Where are we?" Goku asked Vegeta.  
  
"Well let me get the map and check. How should I know?" He said sarcastically then went back to his attitude.  
  
"Sorry, I was just asking." Goku elongated his apology.  
  
"If you two will stop fighting we can go find someone and ask." Gohan said. Piccolo just listened to the Sayjins; they could be very annoying sometimes.  
  
"Oh there's a brilliant idea. Lets go looking for whatever freaks live here and ask 'Excuse me, but where are we?'." Vegeta mocked.  
  
"Got any better ideas Vegeta?" Gohan snapped back. Piccolo stopped and looked around. He could feel something deep in his bones. They were being watched.  
  
"Silence…listen. We're not alone." Piccolo instructed. Vegeta stopped the furthest away and the two other Sayjins stopped closer to Piccolo. They all strained their senses. Yes, with no doubt, they were being watched. A small whispering came from the blackness. It wasn't like language, but squeaks and moans. They all froze in place.  
  
"I believe we've found the locals." Vegeta said as small creatures crawled into the light. Their skins were black and slimy looking. From their lips flowed dark blue ooze that dropped to the ground and burned through. Legs like lizards, they were up underneath their bodies, with large spikes sticking out of the front and back knees. There faces were gruesome. Small horns erected from their foreheads, dead, rotting flesh hung from a horn or yellow tooth on each of the creatures. Large warts coved up most of their features and there eyes glowed white in a snake way shape. Small grunts flowed from their mouths that showed large teeth crooked and stained, large fangs incrusted with blood.  
  
"Ewww, how disgusting." Gohan and Goku said.  
  
"So who's asking? Be my guest." Vegeta said sarcastically. The creature on the left growled at him. Vegeta frowned and looked as though he was about to puke. The smell was so awful. It was gym socks being used again constantly dirty, crap, and dead flesh. Piccolo looked on with total disgust, their appearance making him feel sick and weak in most. One smiled and laughed like. Without warning the one on the left jumped at Piccolo, he dodged just in time to miss the total blow, but a thin line of blood flowed through his arm. Getting ready to blast the beast to smithereens another creature jumped from the shadows. Piccolo and the rest of the fighters barely saw as the monster blew from the inside out and then its partner screamed out of pure agony as it disappeared in a quick pass of light, that disappeared just as fast as it came. Confused, the group got into a fighting circle of stances. Watching all sides getting ready to attack whatever came at them. But out of the darkness came something they didn't expect.  
  
It was cat like creature. Black ears with white inner topped off its head; long white hair flowed down its back. Standing upright it was about as tall as Vegeta. Its face was uncommonly beautiful. Her eyes were curved like a cats, its eyes glowed black with a line of white in the middle to split the black. A black tail with a white tip curved and swerved back and forth. Although this creature had just killed the creatures that attacked them, it didn't look too happy, nor did it look welcoming.  
  
"Strangers. Where have come from?" It asked, it sounded human, and spoke English. As she spoke you could see long white fangs with flawless teeth. On her body was a black body suit, her feet and hands had retractable claws like a cat, but the flesh and look like a humans, besides for the feet were like paws, furry. A soft yellow light stringed from around them. Looking up they saw two moons, black but out lined in yellow like a full eclipse of the sun.  
  
"First you answer my questions. Where are we?" Vegeta demanded as if he had control of the planet or something. He was the Prince of the nearly extinct race of Sayjins, and the ones that were alive didn't take orders from him anyways, so he had no authority whatsoever here or anywhere else.  
  
"I do not take orders from you. I ask the questions around here. I will answer your question, however, do not expect me to go easy just because you know nothing." She said, her voice scratching and harsh. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and turned away crossing his arms.  
  
"Follow me and I will tell you what you want to know, after you answer mine before hand." She emphasized on after, turning she walked in and out of the eerie moon glow.  
  
"As I asked before, where have you come from?" She asked.  
  
"Earth." Goku answered. "Ever heard of it?" He asked. She seemed to narrow her eyes ever so slightly. Her footsteps were inaudible, not even Piccolo, with his extremely acute hearing and trying to hear couldn't hear her stepping. No wonder I couldn't sense her coming earlier. She's practically the air, with her kind of stealth. Piccolo thought as the feline woman answered.  
  
"Earth, yes, I have heard of the planet Earth. A bunch of weaklings live there though. Earthlings are said to be some of the weakest creatures in the universe." She answered.  
  
"That's for sure." Vegeta said quietly to himself.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure, there are some really strong fighters on Earth." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, like Krillin, Yamcha—" Goku started but was cut off by a cold stare the girl gave him.  
  
"Did I ask you to verify or ague with the fact? No. Now silence and ask your bloody questions before I get an even bigger headache." She demanded. Goku's eyes widened confused then got serious. Gohan just stared a moment. Piccolo, however, narrowed his eyes and looked above her.  
  
"Finally someone with some sense around here." Vegeta said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"That did not sound like a question to me." She stretched out 'me'. Vegeta growled at the cruel manner of the being.  
  
"Fine, than answer my questions first …where are we? And who are you?" Vegeta asked again.  
  
"You are in the Celestial World." She answered curtly. The fighters gave her a blank face for her cut short answer.  
  
"And what is the Celestial world?" Piccolo asked. The girl looked back quickly at the tall green Namekian behind her. She knew of the Namekian race, in fact there were a few here being tortured.  
  
"It's a second place for though's who were evil in life to come. When they over qualify for HFIL, short to say, they come here to be tortured for all eternity. They die painful deaths over and over again. Like the demons you met back there, they eat them…dead or alive. There are many types, those were the weakest, and there are unbelievable powerful beings here to look out for. Also there are a few rules to abide by. No enjoying yourself, no smiling or laughing out of joy or happiness, no happiness, no making friends…just to name a few." She added to her blunt reply earlier.  
  
"Whoa, I'd rather fight Cell again than come here." Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"You are here." The girl replied. Gohan looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well yeah, but I mean, uhh, never mind." He tried to explain.  
  
"Never mind that, who are you?" Piccolo asked. Gohan and Goku looked at Piccolo then at the girl.  
  
"Yes, tell us, who are you? You seem to have a lot to say." Vegeta said, an almost unnoticeable sarcasm in his voice. She stared back at them then turned back to their endless walking. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Piccolo wondered where the heck they were.  
  
"First, where are we going?" He asked before she answered the other questions.  
  
"You will see. Now, who am I? I am Cestrilia, that is the name the demons give me, because I don't remember my real name; I am the guardian of this world. I guard the entrances of the Celestial world to see that those who are to come, come." She answered.  
  
"What about the exits, who guards those?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"There is no way out. I have looked since my youth for a way out, but no score." Cestrilia said bluntly, too calmly.  
  
"No exits?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nope." She answered.  
  
"But there has to be a way out. If you can get in you have to get out too." Gohan said through logic.  
  
"Clearly I have stated that there is no way out. Now stop thinking logically, it will not help you any where you are present." Cestrilia said getting annoyed with there dumb questions. Why am I stuck with the worst job…She thought to herself, rubbing her temple a moment to subdue the pain before letting her arm rest back at her side. Piccolo looked at the creature. He had never seen anything like her before. She didn't seem too powerful, but looks could be deceiving. Perhaps if he knew her age it could be a key factor to figuring out how skilled she was in fighting and how powerful she was.  
  
"And how old are you?" He asked. She licked her lips and blinked.  
  
"I am 28 in Celestial years. But in Earth accusation that would be…280 million years." Cestrilia answered as if it was no big deal. The fighters' foreheads participated with pellets of sweat and their eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
"280 MILLION YEARS!" Goku exclaimed. How is that possible? Who is this woman? And what does she want with us? Piccolo thought as they approached a cave. The girl turned around and looked at them.  
  
"Here we are, welcome, to the cave of fears."  
  
  
  
  
  
~Oh, no! The cave of fears! *Runs and hides under the bed quivering and starts mumbling pathetically 'the cave of fears…the cave of fears* What's that? What'll happen to our fighters as they find out more about their tour guide of this strange world? And why did she bring them to the cave of fears? (Says in DBZ announcer voice mock) Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z. ~_* 


	3. Something New

~A.N. Ok all, new chapter. I have taken the liberty to divide the speaking parts from the rest of the story, because FF.net is doing something weird, and I thought this would be easier to read divided. Well now you can read and learn what's been eaten atchya. You know what I keep wondering? If Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, died wouldn't that make Vegeta king? So why does he keep calling himself the Prince of all sayjins when in reality he's the King of all sayjins, well that are left anyhow. Well ENJOY AND REVIEW! ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Something new  
  
Piccolo and the others looked on in wonder. A large cave 30 feet or so high with a width of around 100 feet strafed in front of them. Its darkness preceded that of the area around them at that moment. The thin moonlight provided strange shadows to tease at every nerve the group had to spare. ~~"The Cave of Fears?"~~ Gohan asked. ~~"What is this? Some kind of joke?"~~ Vegeta added his questions harshly. ~~"Why'd you being us here?"~~ Goku asked his 2 cents. Piccolo waited to ask his question, however. Cestrilia looked at them. ~~"The cave of fears is a place where, if you enter, any fear ever sided in your soul will come to life. No joke. And I brought you here to as a test. First I need to know your names and species."~~ She said forthright. She was churlish, she was audacious, willful, she seemed to think of them as nonentities, she was very staid, she was just like Piccolo and Vegeta; she was aloof like them, but through simply looking into her eyes all you could see was anger, pain, and loneliness. ~~"What sort of test?"~~ Vegeta asked. Piccolo eyed the large cave. Cestrilia looked at him temporarily before looking away. ~~"You will see."~~ She said pithily. ~~"Now answer my questions before we start. Names and species please."~~ She said, her voice calm and patient. ~~"Goku and I am a sayjin."~~ Goku answered wondering deep inside himself what this was all about. He douched this as a test. ~~"I am Gohan and I'm half sayjin and half human."~~ Gohan answered, also eyeing the cave. Small growls and moans sounded around them, arousing every nerve in there bodies to there top senses. She looked up. ~~"A halfling.interesting."~~ She said and looked behind her as a loud monstrous scream eroded out of the cave to their ears. It didn't sound like anything alive, anymore at least. ~~"What was that?"~~ Goku asked shaken by the bloodcurdling scream that echoed still off the walls. ~~"Nothing, pay no attention."~~ She said and looked to Piccolo. Piccolo gave her a blank stare then thought about answering or not, but what would it hurt, eh? ~~"Piccolo, Namekian."~~ He stated. His answer was pithy. She nodded and looked to Vegeta. He looked at her; scorn seized his features. ~~"Vegeta, the prince of the Sayjin race."~~ He said as if she knew that she would give him a little bit of respect. Instead she treated him more belittle than before. ~~"Prince eh? Well your royal pain in the ass, you and Piccolo will take the left coordinate of the Cave. Goku and Gohan will take the right coordinate, and I will take the middle so I may observe."~~ She said in a hidden scoff manner. She began to enter the Cave, and as she did flashes of golden light flummoxed out of the cave. The fighters covered their eyes to protect them from the sudden turncoat of darkness. Looking up, the warriors saw long poles erecting from the walls, flamed with light. Following her into the cave Gohan and Goku observed the cave surrounding. The walls looked cavy enough, stone folded and struck out of the walls, light played between the cracks drafting shadows all about. The ground, however, was red and glossy; it rippled like water, but looked like blood, just like it had outside of the cave. Ahead of them was a building like thing. Its roof was flat and only inches from the top, glass lined out about it. Inside they could see a figure looking at them, yet they could not make it out. In fact, it looked as though it had no form, just a shadow. ~~"A check-in station?"~~ Goku asked. Vegeta, who had been watching the floor looked up to the building that quickly mounted in front of them. The figure that had been in the station slowly looked up, its eyes glowed blue, and then it stepped out of the building. It was a shadow, a living shadow at that. Piccolo looked on as Cestrilia walked closer to the being before stopping a foot in front. This world keeps getting stranger and stranger. He thought to himself as the two natives began to speak. ~~"Ahh Cestrilia. Long time no see. What brings you here? Testing strangers again?"~~ The shadow asked. It had the form of a human, but it was black and the only thing to the shadows didn't have that he did was eyes. Even as he talked no mouth moved, just the vibration of words. ~~"You always were very observant, Telint. Can I get permission to pass this time or will I have to destroy you again. Remember it took you 40 years just to get back ya know."~~ Cestrilia said calmly enough to send chills even up Vegeta's spin. The figure seemed to cower slightly as it made its way back into the building. ~~"Yes, yes of course."~~ Telint said pressing a button that made a thick line of red appear and disappear again as he let the group pass. ~~"No one makes it out alive, if your alive, when you test under Cestrilia, in fact I believe and have heard that she makes sure all she tests don't come back, in one piece at least."~~ Telint warned the group as they passed. Goku and Gohan got a bit of worry lining their features as they watched the girl in front of them. Her tail twitched slightly here and there. Vegeta grunted slightly. ~~"I guess we'll have to be the first ones to then."~~ He replied. Piccolo looked at Vegeta, his pride sometimes blinded him to the situation at hand. They were trapped in an unknown world, with beings, such as Cestrilia, that looked to kill them. Piccolo saw no way out of this. ~~"If the stories are true, then we have to be careful."~~ Piccolo stated low enough for hopefully the others could hear, but Cestrilia couldn't. Forming in front of them were three tunnels. On the right the tunnel was brighter than the middle and left one. Cestrilia turned to them. ~~"Listen up. I will only say this once. Go where you have to, I told you which tunnels earlier, if you don't remember, that's not my problem, that's yours. Any questions."~~ She said more than asked as if she didn't want any. ~~"Yes! Why are we here? Why don't you just show us how to get out of this sorry excuse for a world and get back to reality!"~~ Vegeta spoke up giving his usual 2 and 2. Cestrilia gave him a blank stare and crossed her arms. ~~"I have said there is no way out! And anyways you can't leave until you have passed this test. If you fail, you will either die in here, or trying to escape.and believe me.I'll make sure you leave.alive or not."~~  
  
  
  
~Sorry this is kind short, but I had to so I could get tension going. I promise if you like the story so far, you'll like it even more the next chapters till the end! So stay toned and be ready for action! ~ 


	4. What do you fear?

~A.N *Hugs waiting readers* sorry it took me a while to get back to writing this, but my mind went blank on what was suppose to happen! Dear me.senior moment. Well that's over now, for I have remembered, not in black and white, but in full color. So wait no longer my friends. For Heather (Nikki's sister) is back! Again, I divided the talking parts from the rest of the story for your convenience. And another random thought of mine. How come I have only found a theme song for Piccolo and no other DBZ character? Just wondering is all. R&R ~_*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
What do you fear?  
  
They were shocked by her response. Vegeta glared but turned his head away, about to say 'I plan to leave alive.' But he made no effort to say that sentence. Piccolo narrowed his eyes. ~~"If you're all done asking questions, take your ways and be gone."~~ She said and walked down the middle tunnel. Piccolo watched her a moment before turning to the group. ~~"Ok, dad lets go."~~ Gohan said and started down the dim right tunnel. Goku nodded and looked at Piccolo and Vegeta. ~~"Good luck you guys. I've got a feeling we'll all need it."~~ He said and ran to catch up with Gohan. Piccolo looked towards Vegeta who was already staring down the left tunnel. ~~"Are you coming?"~~ Piccolo asked as he took a step forward. He heard a small humph then footsteps behind him. They began down the dark hall.  
  
Character Perspectives.  
  
Vegeta's..  
  
He knew he would pass this test with flying colors, because he feared nothing. This is going to be a piece of cake. He half smiled to himself watching the large Nameks back in front of him. He didn't much pay any attention to the immediate surrounding, nor the course. He looked away and thought. I wonder if Piccolo has any fears. ~~"What are your fears, Namek?"~~ He asked. He heard only silence. He narrowed his eyes and looked ahead past the green being. ~~"I don't know what I fear."~~ The silence was broken by a deep voice. Vegeta walked a bit faster to pass up, or at least catch up. Piccolo's longer legs and stride proved to be harder to keep in pace with. ~~"Well, I have no fears."~~ He said and walked a bit past Piccolo. He felt the Nameks stare on him. ~~"Then you're in a hurry to get over with a fear that doesn't exist."~~ He heard him say, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He rolled his eyes a small scowl lined his face and continued walking. It was dank and damp in the damn hellhole. He crossed his arms over his sayjin-armored chest. Silence dropped over the two warriors. Vegeta wondered to himself what he really did fear. Did he fear anything? And if he did, why didn't he know about it? This cave of fears thing was getting on his nerves, so was all this walking and the dark tunnel that provided nothing. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and through the darkness. ~~"We've been walking forever, I guess neither of us have any fears to be tested on."~~ Vegeta said out loud. Piccolo said nothing for a moment. Suddenly a dim light began to encircle the two. What the hell? Now what's going on? He narrowed his eyes and looked around. ~~"I think you spoke too soon Vegeta."~~ He heard Piccolo say. ~~"Bring it on."~~ He remarked before the light took over.  
  
Piccolo.. The hallway was dark and he could hardly see where he was going, he could see a few feet in front of him at all times, but that's was about it. He thought about the test, and their tester. What was the point of this test? And what were they being tested for? What kind of fears where ahead for him? What were his fears? His footsteps echoed off the stonewalls along with Vegeta's, who walked silent behind him. How would she observe them? Questions raced through his head when suddenly his concentration was broken by a voice behind him. ~~"What are your fears, Namek?"~~ Vegeta asked. Piccolo said nothing, because he wasn't quite sure. He felt the slight tension in the atmosphere.  
  
~~"I don't know what I fear."~~ He said, his voice echoing down the black cave hall. He heard Vegeta's pace quicken behind him. ~~"Well, I have no fears."~~ He watched as Vegeta passed in front of him. Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he watched Vegeta's quick strides. ~~"Then you're in a hurry to get over with a fear that doesn't exist."~~ Piccolo said glancing at the side of Vegeta's face, that soon showed a bit of a scowl on it and in time to see him roll his eyes. Piccolo crossed his arms over his purple clothed, powerful chest. As he looked away down through the darkness he saw Vegeta cross his arms as well. It fell silent again as the warriors walked further through the tunnel to an unknown destination. Piccolo was patient and didn't get over bothered by the whole situation, however; deep inside many questions were begging to be answered. He blinked and watched the slowly developing floor ahead. ~~"We've been walking forever, I guess neither of us have any fears to be tested on."~~ Vegeta said his voice showing his patience was growing thin. Vegeta was always an impatient figure, Piccolo was too when he really want to be. (Well not wanted, but you get the idea.) Suddenly a dim white light began to linger down and surround them. Piccolo barred his teeth ready for the worst. ~~"I think you spoke too soon Vegeta."~~ He said his vocal cords vibrated softly with a growl. ~~"Bring it on."~~ He heard Vegeta say as the light over took the picture.  
  
Goku..  
  
It interested him what kind of fears he would be facing. He had plenty of fears. Like of needles and the destruction of the earth. The tunnel, in its dim light, seemed endless and go on forever. He walked beside Gohan, his son. He was very proud of his son; he did save the earth from Cell. Goku looked at the walls, that were blacken by the shadows. ~~"What fear do you think you'll be facing?"~~ Gohan looked back at him. Goku looked his way and gave his question great thought. ~~"You know Gohan, I'm not really sure."~~ He answered in a wondering voice. Gohan nodded. ~~"Me neither. I mean, I have little fears, and then I have big fears. I don't know which one the cave will make me face."~~ Goku nodded. His arms slightly moved back and forth as he walked. ~~"We've been walking a while. I wonder when it'll happen. Or how."~~ Gohan's voice echoed down the endless cave hall. Goku eyes narrowed slightly. ~~"We should be prepared for anything then."~~ Goku said and kept his pace medium. I don't know what this test is for, but I hope we live to end it. ~~"What I don't get though is."~~ Gohan started. Goku looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. ~~"What don't you get Gohan?"~~ Goku asked as his son stopped his sentence abruptly. Gohan looked back up from his questioning look towards the floor.  
  
~~"How did we end up here? I mean, sure it had something to with that white light, but how does a world like this just.exist?"~~ Gohan asked, not really toward Goku, this he could tell by the way he looked out through nothing. ~~"There's a lot of worlds that just exist, I suppose. A lot of them without anyone knowing "~~ Goku tried his best to answer even if the question wasn't really directed toward him. Gohan nodded as the tunnel began to get darker. Goku looked up as a light started to loom through. He bared his teeth and stopped spreading his legs further apart slightly. ~~"Here we go."~~ He heard Gohan say, as the light got brighter, blinding them of their surroundings.  
  
Gohan..  
  
What was the point of this test anyways? He just didn't understand the whole situation.and the strange cat woman, what did she have in plan? He watched the slowly passing rock floor under his white booted feet. He thought about Chi-Chi and how worried and mad she must be at that moment, after all they hadn't come home for dinner, they were stuck in an unknown world with no way out of known, and its been who knows how long since they got here. He was most bothered about what fear he'd be facing.he hoped it wasn't a huge one.  
  
~~"What fear do you think you'll be facing?"~~ Gohan looked back at Goku. His father, the strongest person he's ever known. He was the first one to become a Super Sayjin after 1000 years on Namek. The gold light eliminating around his father was still clear in his minds eye and memories. The fear and shock on Frieza's face was a picture to cherish. Goku looked as though he was in distress or something he seemed to be thinking so hard. ~~"You know Gohan, I'm not really sure."~~ He answered in a wondering tone. Gohan nodded slightly. ~~"Me neither. I mean, I have little fears, and then I have big fears. I don't know which one the cave will make me face."~~ In all fact he was a bit nervous about the whole facing his fears. It was the not knowing that got to him the most. It wasn't like fighting an evil that threatens earth or lives, but a fear.how do you fight a fear? He looked up, the shadows dancing and playing on the walls and ground, his feet tapping quietly on the stone. ~~"We've been walking a while. I wonder when it'll happen. Or how."~~ Gohan's voice echoed down the endless cave hall. ~~"We should be prepared for anything then."~~ Goku said. Gohan looked his way momentarily then looked away. Gohan wondered how Piccolo and Vegeta were doing, what if they were already facing their fears? How does a place bring out your fears let alone know them anyways? How do you face a fear? You can face your fear of the dark, by being in it a lot, or getting a nightlight, but what if the fear was the destruction of all your friends and family? How do you not fear that? How do you face that? Was the test to get over their fears or bring them out to be used against them? Or make them stronger? But weren't they strong enough? And what did they have to get stronger for? So many questions.so little time. He started to feel a little optimistic. They would get through this in one piece, and then out of this world.the optimism disappeared. what would Chi-Chi do when they got back? Something more nagged at him though. ~~"What I don't get though is."~~ Gohan started but stopped as he thought about his next words. ~~"What don't you get Gohan?"~~ Goku asked. Gohan looked back up from his questioning look towards the floor. ~~"How did we end up here? I mean, sure it had something to with that white light, but how does a world like this just.exist?"~~ Gohan asked, not really toward Goku He looked through to nothing. ~~"There's a lot of worlds that just exist, I suppose. A lot of them without anyone knowing "~~ Goku answered in a soft sober voice. Gohan nodded in agreement as the tunnel's dimness got dimmer and then darkness fell like the atomic bomb, followed soon by a white light that in was way looked as though it was tearing through the darkness like the light from those spaceships in movies, where the doors opening. Gohan stood straighter, his brow participating. ~~"Here we go."~~ Gohan said as the light came down over them leaving only the light as strong as the solar flare attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ok ppl. This chapter is a little longer than the rest, so I hope you like it! I tried to make it interesting, I have to pull along the story, it makes it much more enjoyable. And I do apologize again for the long delay, I don't want to become one of those ppl that wait to write the next chapter of their book that everyone is dying to know what happens 4eva. So stay tuned for more soon! Oh and Reviewith! I bet you can't wait 2 see what fears I've labeled them huh? Hehe. Newho, R&Rith.~_* 


End file.
